When You Don't Knock
by Kristine93
Summary: A one-shot in which you'll find out what might happen if you don't knock. Kira has to give a file to the captain of the tenth division but forgets to knock before going inside the office. HitsuMatsu Rated M for sexual hints.


**A/N: I wrote this because I needed to relax a bit. It's definatelly not my best story, but I felt like writing a stupid one-shot, so here it is... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

'HEEEY, KIRA!' a high-pitched voice cut through the fresh morning air, making the blond in question wince a bit. He stopped dead in his tracks, sighing softly as the sound of footsteps running to catch up with him got louder and louder. A few seconds later a small dark-haired girl with a thick file in her right hand appeared in front of him.

'Good morning, Hinamori' the blond greeted, his words followed by a nod and a warm smile 'Is something a matter?'

'Good morning, Kira, I'm sorry for bothering you but I need you to do me a favor...' the dark-haired girl said, removing a loosen strand of hair from her face 'Can I rely on you to give this file to Shi-... oops, I mean Hitsugaya-taicho? It's really, really important, but I don't have time to do it, because I'm kind of busy tonight. Soooo, will you please do it for me?' she bit her lower lip like a little child and looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. Kira stared at her for a couple of seconds, then sighed and took the file from her outstretched hand.

'Fine, I'll do it.' He murmured without much enthusiasm. The girl let out a cheerful squeak, then turned around on her heel and dashed in the direction she just came from. Kira looked at the file with obvious odium, then shook his head and started to make his way to the tenth division.

The bad thing about bringing stuff to Hitsugaya these days was that he was very hard to find. For some odd reason, he disappeared without any warning now and then and it was downright impossible to find him. A week ago Kira had spend the whole day running around Sereitei, asking about the little white-haired captain and of course, getting to nothing. At the evening, when the blond had long ago given up and was heading back home, he somehow had the luck to bump right into Hitsugaya...

Kira rolled his eyes at the memory of almost running over the juvenile captain and then receiving a generous amount of yells for being completely distracted and clumsy. Then Hitsugaya had rather irritably snatched the documents the blond had been carrying for him and had dashed in the opposite direction murmuring something under his breath.

A few minutes later Kira found himself in front of the oh-so-needed office and without thinking opened the door and stepped in. The first impression he got from the room was that is was… well… empty. Thanking God for that in some way (Hitsugaya would've been furious at the blond for not knocking) and cursing him in another (was it going to be yet another day of searching around Sereitei?) Kira sighed and was just about to turn around and leave, when it hit him. Why was the office empty AND unlocked?

Narrowing his eyes, Kira scanned the room. A moment or so later he spotted a small bright pink object in his feet. He bent down, picked it up with an expression on his face that showed nothing but pure suspicion and examining the thing carefully. His narrowed eyes slowly returned to their normal size and continued to grow bigger and bigger as the realization sank in…

…And then…

… He heard _the voices_…

Kira gulped…

…That were coming from under the desk.

_'I told you no more… ahhh… l-lovebites…' _Kira felt the blood leave his face as he recognized the voice. And then the chuckle… that deep sexy chuckle that followed… it almost finished him off right there and then.

'_Why not? They look so good on you…_' the owner of the chuckle said. A low moan was heard after that from the first person, who, as Kira had realized was not just anybody, but the strict captain of the tenth division Hitsugaya Toushiro.

'_You… do realize that… I can't walk around Sereitei with bruises all over my neck, don't you?_'

'_Mmmmm…_'

'_You're not listening to me, are you?_'

'_Mmmmmm… Yeah… Hey, where do you think you're going?_'

'_…Matsumoto, I've got work to do…_'

'_I agree. There's lots of work to be done, so get rid of those clothes and let's get started._'

A soft sigh was the next thing that could be heard.

'_That's not what I had in mind…_'

'_Reaaally? Considering… ahem… __**that**__ down there, I think you had in mind exactly the same thing as me. So… how 'bout…_'

'_Ahhhh…_'

'_Uh huh. Exactly. That's my boy._'

'_No, I'm serious… Oh, God… I really, really have… work to do… work, that's related with paper… plenty of paper... that is…_'

'_But the paperwork's boring for my captain… C'mon. I'm sure there's nothing wrong in having fun from time to time...'_

_'But we don't do it 'from time to time'. More like... often...'_

_'Sure, sure... You like that?_'

'_Are you… uhhhh… mocking me?_'

'_Nope._ _Do you still insist on doing paperwork?_'

'_I hate you…_'

'_Uh huh…_'

'_Well, I do! You don't let me work… recently… Have you noticed that?_'

'_You need to have fun, Shiro, it's written all over your face. With big, big letters. See? **'I need to have more fun.' **Besides… I think it's somehow exciting…_'

'_What exactly? Doing things on my office's floor? Under my desk? The desk, covered in paperwork, that's waiting to be done...?_'

'_… Keeping our relationship a secret. Now shut up and kiss me._'

Kira's eyes widened as he realized what he was going to witness… more like overhear if he stayed a little longer, so he quickly made a step backwards, trying to reach the door and get out without being noticed, but, of course, being the lucky guy he always was, he stepped on the only creaking floor-board in the whole office. He froze, not daring to move a muscle as the room went silent.

'_Did you hear that…?_' an almost imperceptible whisper came from under the desk '_I think someone just came in…_'

'_Oh my god! Go see who it is!_'

'_Fine. Give me that and be quiet! ...This is all your fault, you know that?_'

_'You're being unfair… OUCH!_'

'_Is that your idea of being quiet?_'

'_You just stepped on my hair!_'

'_Well, deal with it. Hand me that._'

'_OUCH!_'

'_**Matsumoto!'**_

_**'**__I'm sorry, ok! But you keep stepping on my hair!'_

_'Well excuse me, but it's you that tosses clothes here and there.'_

_'HM!'_

_'Can I borrow this?'_

_'Heeeey!'_

_'I asked you to be quiet!'_

A moment or so later Hitsugaya rose from underneath the desk, his hair disheveled, his hands fixing the loosen robes and Matsumoto's bright pink scarf around his neck.

'Uh… Kira, can I help you?' the captain asked as calmly as possible, while for the first time mentally thanking God for his height – the desk hid his lower half completely.

Silence. The blond just stared at him speechless and with eyes big as plates.

'I was under the desk, because I dropped my... my...' Hitsugaya slipped his hand into his pocket, searching from something that could be easily dropped on the floor. His fingers found something small and square and he pulled it out '... bubble gum...?' he finished, which sounded surprizingly much as a question.

Still silence.

'And...' Hitsugaya reached for the pink scarf around his neck that hid the generous amont of bruises Matsumoto had given him 'It... got... rather chilly... don't you think?'

Kira's gaze redirected to the window and at the sunny hot summer day that could be seen outside, before once more locking on Hitsugaya. The captain sweatdropped and he repeated rather tiredly.

'Can I help you?'

Pause.

'Uh… Uh… Yes, I errrrrrr…' the blond rather hesitantly approached the desk '… Hinamori asked me to give you this…' he put the file in front of Hitsugaya. Toushiro nodded politely.

'Anything else?' the white-haired teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blond wavered for a moment, then handed the pink object he had found to Hitsugaya.

'I think you've dropped this…' he murmured, blushing. Toushiro's face turned completely red from embarrassment as he once more nodded and took the condom from the outstretched hand.

'Thank you.' the captain said, looking away 'You can go now...'

Without a second to lose, Kira turned around and dashed out of the office. After he was gone Matsumoto peeked from under the desk and grinned when she saw the condom.

'See? I told you we had strawberry flavor!' she chirped before grabbing his hand and pulling him under the desk with her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, thank you for reading this. I exept any form of criticism so please review.**


End file.
